Hereto, for the most part, it has been more or less conventional to feed ore bodies and the like vertically or more or less by gravity directly into an upper open mouth of a comminuting apparatus or machine. I have devised an apparatus wherein an improved through-put may be attained by a dual axial input of the bodies. Also, better size range control or selection may be attained. The construction enables a maximized fluidization in a gaseous stream of the bodies and their fractured or broken-up sized counterparts, a minimization of wear and tear on the apparatus, a highly effective size selection of the resultant particles or particulates, and a suitable control of noise produced during the operation.